Blanche, Ancienne Junkie
by Aracely L'Illusionniste
Summary: En tendant la main à Blanche, plusieurs années plus tôt, Lucy n'imaginait pas que tout se terminerait comme ça, par une colocation, un métier commun, et une entraide perpétuelle. Ou comment elles vivent leur seconde rentrée en tant qu'institutrices. (Possibilité de faire une seconde partie, avec des couples.)


**Professeur Blanche, ancienne Junkie.**

 **Rentrée des classes.**

Six heures et demi. Un réveil sonnait chez une jeune femme aux courts cheveux noirs en batailles. Dans son lit, elle grogna avant d'étendre le bras et de mettre une droite dans l'objet qui emplissait sa chambre d'un irritant vacarme. Dans un profond soupire, elle rejeta l'épaisse couverture qui la recouvrait et laissa retomber ses bras de chaque côté de son corps, dans sa position préférée, l'étoile. Elle resta là quelques minutes, le temps de rassembler son courage, et se leva. D'une démarche traînante, elle se rendit à la cuisine où le petit déjeuner était prêt depuis la vielleux au soir, et mangea.

Quelques secondes après qu'elle se soit assise, elle fut rejointe par son amie et collègue. Blonde, une poitrine généreuse, de grands yeux chocolat brillants d'innocence, de pureté et d'un amour débordant pour le monde qui l'entourait, Lucy plaisait, et sa lumière attirait les gens. Elle avait le contact facile et il lui était déjà arriver que des délinquants parviennent jusqu'à elle. Evidemment, elle aidait tous ceux qui acceptaient la main qu'elle tendait sans problème et elle avait sorti d'affaire de nombreuses personnes, plaidant parfois même au tribunal correctionnel pour de jeunes délinquants tout juste adultes. Parfois, son amie noiraude disait qu'elle aurait pu faire avocate pour aider au mieux tous ces gens, plutôt que de devenir professeur des écoles. Ce à quoi Lucy répondait qu'elle préférait être à la base de ce que deviendraient les nouvelles générations. C'était cela qui avait plu à la noiraude, qui, paradoxalement, s'appelait Blanche. La pureté de Lucy n'était pas feinte et elle ne débordait pas de cette hypocrisie écœurante qui caractérisait ceux qui avaient voulu l'aider avant elle. Elle se souvenait parfaitement comment elles étaient devenues amies, et comment Lucy était devenue la première main qu'elle avait acceptée.

Retour en arrière :

La jeune blonde se promenait, déçue, voir même triste. Elle avait raté sa première année à la fac. Non pas qu'elle était stupide, mais juste un peu distraite, elle avait du mal à prendre ses cours correctement et à se faire au rythme de la faculté dans laquelle elle se trouvait. La tête baissée, elle avançait, tenant son sac dans lequel se trouvait son précieux ordinateur portable. Ce fut lorsqu'elle entendit un gémissement de douleur qu'elle leva les yeux vers la ruelle devant laquelle elle passait. Elle s'approcha alors, un peu effrayée par la ruelle sale et sombre. Elle découvrit alors, une jambe repliée l'autre étendue, une jeune femme aux habits déchirés par endroits et blessée. Celle-ci avait de longs cheveux noirs méchés de rouges qui lui cachaient le visage et de magnifiques yeux rouges agressifs qui tranchaient avec la beauté sage de son visage de porcelaine. Ses iris semblaient cracher « Ne t'avises pas de m'attaquer, je suis en meilleur état que tu ne le crois ! ». Lucy s'était alors approchée et avait tendu sa main, parlant par expérience.

« - Si tu acceptes de prendre la main que je te tends, je te soignerais jusqu'à ce que je juge que tu es assez rétablie pour prendre une décision et que tu puisses t'en aller si tu le désires. Si tu ne la prends pas, alors je te laisserai là et tu ne me reverras jamais. Je sais d'expérience que tu fais partie de ces gens qu'on ne peut pas contraindre. Tu as le coeur et l'esprit libres et tu veux le rester. »

La blonde avait alors attendue, la main tendue pour laisser le temps à la blessée de réfléchir. Ce à quoi, la jeune femme assise à même le sol avait regardé derrière l'étudiante et avait saisit sa main. Elle avait violemment tiré et s'était ainsi redressée en un bond. La blonde regarda derrière elle, et eut tout juste le temps de voir la jeune femme mettre un coup de pieds retourné dans la mâchoire d'un homme qui tenait dans ses mains un ordinateur. Ordinateur qu'elle identifia comme étant le sien. Ainsi, la noiraude avait récupéré l'objet et le lui avait tendu avec une simple phrase.

« Je m'appelle Blanche. »

Lucy avait sourit et s'était présentée.

Ainsi, elles étaient devenues amies, puis meilleures amies, le jour et la nuit. La noiraude était renfermée, mais masquait un esprit vif et apaisant, toujours de bons conseils pour ceux que Lucy aidait puisqu'originaire du même milieu et ayant côtoyé les mêmes problèmes. Enfin, Lucy l'avait entraînée dans ses études et elles avaient obtenu leur diplôme la même année.

Flash Back, fin.

Devant sa confiture, la noiraude sourit à ce souvenir. Si Blanche était aujourd'hui à l'abri de tous problèmes et prête à entamer sa deuxième année en tant que professeur de CE1, c'était grâce à Lucy. Et elle lui en serait à jamais reconnaissante. Croquant à pleine dents, elle fit un signe de la main à son amie qui prenait place en face d'elle, les cheveux en bataille. Pourtant, même à demi réveillée seulement, Lucy restait empreinte d'une joie qui se propageait autour d'elle comme une onde rafraîchissante et lumineuse.

« C'est la rentrée. », lâcha Lucy en fixant son bol de café. Un sourire étira lentement ses lèvres, alors qu'elle semblait réaliser peu à peu ce que cela signifiait.

« Ouais. », grogna Blanche. Pas qu'elle soit mécontente, loin de là. Mais elle avait une flemme monumentale en se souvenant qu'elle devrait entendre piailler des enfants toute la journée. Dieu merci, même si elle n'en avait toujours pas l'habitude à proprement parler, elle le supportait de mieux en mieux. « Je vais à la douche. On se rejoint à la voiture ? »

« À trente. Ne sois pas en retard, surtout. On a du travail avant l'arrivée des enfants. »

« C'est toi, qui est toujours en retard. Moi je suis ponctuelle. », grogna encore l'ancienne Junkie.

« Menteuse. En plus tu fais exprès d'être en retard juste pour rappeler qu'à une certaine époque c'était ton lot de conneries qui te faisait vivre. », soupira Lucy, un peu agacée.

« Ne remets pas ça dans la discussion, s'il-te-plait, Lucy. Je déteste ça et c'est déloyal. Je ne te parle pas de Jude, moi. », siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

En effet, Lucy était ce que beaucoup appellent une « gosse de riche ». Née dans les beaux quartiers à l'écart de tout besoin et de toute pollution, sonore ou ambiante. Elle avait grandit dans le luxe et les belles robes, les bals, les galas et parmi le gratin de la haute société. Pourtant, Blanche avait été suffisamment intelligente, pour se rendre compte que si Lucy en parlait avec tristesse, ce n'était pas parce que cela lui manquait, mais bien parce qu'elle aurait voulu une autre vie. Une vie dans laquelle ses parents ne seraient pas des acharnés du travail.

Son père n'avait jamais vraiment été là pour elle, en dehors de son argent. Et à la mort de sa mère, tout avait encore empiré. Il était devenu méprisant, exigeant et froid. Au point d'en oublier pendant de nombreuses années de considérer sa fille comme ayant grandie au fil des anniversaires qu'il avait oubliés. Et lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle avait grandie, il n'eut rien d'autre comme réaction que de la fiancer avec un partenaire commercial.

Et c'était d'ailleurs ainsi que Lucy avait fugué. Elle était partie, en pleine nuit pour la ville voisine et devenir ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu être : professeur des écoles. Elle avait financées elle-même ses études, et s'en était sortie sans l'aide de son père qui n'avait pas tenté une seule seconde de la trouver.

Ce fut après trois ans de vide que le père de Lucy revint enfin toquer à la porte de leur appartement. La blonde avait mit quelques mois durant lesquels son père, qui avait perdu toute sa fortune, avait dû prouver qu'il avait changé. Finalement, un an après leur réconciliation, Jude était décédé des suites à une maladie dont il n'avait pas parlé à sa fille. Derrière lui, il avait laissé une multitude de cadeaux. Un pour chaque anniversaire qu'il avait oublié.

Blanche était restée toute une nuit a réconforter son amie qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

S'éclipsant finalement devant le regard noir de son amie, elle quitta la cuisine en lui tirant la langue. Évidemment, elles savaient l'une comme l'autre que les piques qu'elles se lançaient ne blessaient jamais l'autre. Au contraire, cela faisait accepter à Blanche toutes les bêtises qu'elle avait pu faire, et à Lucy la mort de son paternel.

Montant les escaliers quatre à quatre, l'ancienne junkie se glissa jusqu'à sa chambre sans faire de bruit, réflexe passé, et se saisit de ses vêtements, posés sur la commode. Dans la salle de bain attenante, elle savait qu'elle trouverait sa serviette sur le radiateur et sa trousse de toilette/maquillage renversée sur le bord de l'évier.

Elle entra, déposa ses affaires sur un guéridon, et ferma la porte à clé, quittant son pyjama en étouffant un bâillement. Ses pieds nus et secs accrochèrent le fond de la baignoire, et elle ouvrit le robinet en souriant à la perspective de prendre une douche brûlante qui rougirait sa peau. D'un geste, la junkie accrocha le pommeau de douche, et se glissa en dessous. L'eau glacée qui en jaillit la gela, lui arrachant un soupire d'agacement. Mais pour autant, elle se mettait toujours sous l'eau froide, pour se réveiller, et attendre que l'eau se réchauffe doucement.

L'eau se réchauffa progressivement, et des lèvres de la noiraude s'échappèrent quelques notes d'une douce mélodie qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Une mélodie que sa mère lui chantait lorsqu'elle était encore une enfant.

Après une douche rapide et revigorante, Blanche s'enroula dans sa serviette et en coinça un pan pour la faire tenir au-dessus de sa poitrine. Se saisissant de sa brosse, elle s'affaira à démêler les nœuds qui entortillaient ses cheveux. Après avoir peiné quelques minutes, elle attrapa le sèche-cheveux déjà branché, et se pencha en avant pour sécher toutes les mèches qui caressaient en temps normal ses épaules, et ce, sans chercher à faire de coiffure. De toutes façons, avec sa tignasse, c'était peine perdue, et elle aurait bientôt les cheveux plats sur sa tête, et retombant dans ses yeux.

Etirant ses bras à cause de la douleur affligeante qu'elle ressentait comme à chaque fois qu'elle se séchait les cheveux, elle soupira, et enfila des sous-vêtements, s'habillant ensuit d'un simple jean noir et d'un débardeur blanc frappé du logo « Starbuck Cofee ». Attrapant son sac à main et une grosse pochette, la jeune femme quitta ensuite sa chambre et la salle de bain en coup de vent, sans prendre la peine de se maquiller. Par habitude, elle prit ses clés, les jeta dans son sac, dévalant les escaliers.

Évidemment, elle était en retard, et Lucy aussi. Elle se précipita dehors saisissant au passage sa veste noire en cuir, et fermant précipitamment la porte. Prise de panique au milieu de l'allée, elle fit demi-tour, et rouvrit la porte. Sur le meuble près de l'entrée, elle attrapa son portable, et referma la porte. Encore.

S'approchant de la vieille Clio de Lucy, elle ouvrit une des portes arrière, et déposa ses affaires sur le siège, avant de s'installer à l'avant près de son amie blonde qui l'attentait déjà.

« Désolée je suis en retard ! », s'excusa-t-elle.

« J'avais vu ! », rit Lucy en démarrant. « Prête pour la rentrée ? »

« Pas du tout. », soupira-t-elle. « J'ai séché les cours tout mon lycée, et je me condamne à passer ma vie d'adulte dans un établissement scolaire où les enfants piaillent, jouent et pleurent. »

« T'as déjà dis ça à la rentrée dernière. », se moqua la blonde. « Et tous les autres jours de l'année, aussi. »

« Parce que je ne m'en remets pas. », soupira Blanche en voyant l'ombre de l'école se dessiner devant elle.

Bon. Elles y étaient. Pour une nouvelle année, et la deuxième seulement d'une longue série. L'ancienne Junkie soupira, et descendit de la voiture lorsque son amie l'eut garée.

Décidément, elle se condamnait pour de bon.


End file.
